Navidad feliz
by D-Noire
Summary: Adrien se siente triste, Plagg le aconseja convertirse en Chat Noir y de ese modo recorre las calles parisinas y termina junto a Marinette, que lo anima un poco.


Adrien se sentía realmente deprimido mientras se encontraba sentado frente al piano perteneciente a su habitación. Observaba por su gran ventanal como los copos de nieve caían uno detrás del otro, era un espectáculo hermoso, pero aún así, él no lograba alegrarse.

La época navideña se acercaba cada vez más, aquella época en la cual las familias se reúnen, todos están en paz y armonía. Pareciese que en esa época todo es felicidad, besos, abrazos y alegría infinita. Pero no siempre es así. Desde que Emilie desapareció, la Navidad se esfumó en la mansión Agreste.

—¿Por qué no miras alguna película? —Plagg intentaba animar a su protegido —. Recuerdo que en Navidad mis portadores antiguos siempre veían películas y se reían.

Adrien sonrió en agradecimiento, pero no pensó que esa fuese una buena opción.

—¡Vamos! Algunas son muy divertidas —Plagg no se rendía fácilmente —. Hay una en la cual entran ladrones a la casa de...

—Plagg, realmente no tengo ganas de ver películas —lo interrumpió Adrien. Recordaba bien lo mucho que su madre amaba ver películas navideñas, eran sus favoritas. Ambos se sentaban en el sillón para ver esas películas, después llegaba Gabriel y se unía. Era su lugar feliz, estar junto a sus padres.

Suspiró con cansancio.

¿Dónde se encontraría actualmente su madre? ¿ella estaría bien? ¿estaría disfrutando de la Navidad?

—Chico... —Plagg no quería que su portador resultase akumatizado. Ver su rostro era como ver un llamado a la tristeza, se veía realmente deprimido.

—No te preocupes —intentaba demostrar que estaba bien, pero era evidente que no lo estaba.

—¿Y si te conviertes en Chat Noir y das una vuelta? —propuso Plagg.

Adrien sonrió de modo más alegre, esa idea le había gustado un poco más. Convertirse en Chat Noir siempre era lo mejor, tenía más libertad y no tenía la necesidad de estar encerrado en su habitación, donde solo sentía deseos de arrancar su cabeza.

Se transformó en Chat Noir y recorrió los tejados parisinos. Vio por algunas ventanas como algunas familias colocaban el árbol navideño, también escuchó muchos villancicos y observó la Torre Eiffel y el gran árbol que estaba ahí.

Recordó cuando era más pequeño y su madre lo llevaba a ver ese espectáculo, era hermoso. El árbol se encendía, la estrella iluminaba todo y la Torre Eiffel también era iluminada, todo era como un sueño, era como vivir con magia.

—Magia... —susurró sintiéndose decaído. Actualmente estaba convertido en un gato con el poder de la destrucción, pero aún así pensaba que la magia era una estupidez.

Dando un paseo por los demás tejados, vio como Alya y Nino estaban comiendo pavo tomados de la mano, se veía el amor, se sentía el espíritu navideño en todo su esplendor. La madre de Alya les tomaba fotos y las gemelas saltaban alrededor del árbol navideño.

Navidad al lado de una pareja, ¿eso también era una forma de celebrar? ¿y qué hay de las familias reunidas?

¿Cómo sería pasar una Navidad con tu amada? De pronto la imagen de Ladybug llegó a su mente. ¿Ella también tendría problemas en Navidad? ¿también se sentiría sola?

Sin darse cuenta llegó al balcón de Marinette. Ella estaba ahí mientras llevaba puesto un gorro navideño.

—¡Ah! —la chica dejó escapar un grito ante la repentina aparición del héroe felino.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó de inmediato —, estaba dando una vuelta y repentinamente llegué aquí —fue lo más sincero posible, porque exactamente eso había sucedido —. ¿Ya te sientes navideña?

—Yo... —con rapidez sacó el gorro navideño de su cabeza y arregló su cabello del mejor modo posible —... solo cantaba un poco —respondió mientras se sentaba en el suelo —. Sucede que me encanta la Navidad, pero he notado que a algunas personas ya no.

Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos, él definitivamente entraba en esa categoría.

—¿Por qué te gusta la Navidad? —le preguntó directamente.

Marinette alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? —Chat Noir asintió —. Me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia, la unión es algo importante. Me gusta ver las decoraciones, y sobretodo, me gusta poder celebrar que seguimos juntos —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Chat Noir se sintió triste, él no tenía espíritu navideño porque no tenía nada de eso, la Navidad ya no existía en la familia Agreste.

Suspiró y se alejó un poco. Ella se levantó y se acercó a él.

—¿A ti no te gusta? —preguntó preocupada.

—Digamos que no tengo espíritu navideño, eso es todo.

Marinette se preocupaba por su amigo.

—Cuando era pequeño me gustaba más, las cosas eran mejores —susurró más para sí mismo —. Tenía una persona que me contaba lindas historias, eso me hacía feliz.

—¿Esa persona ya no está? —preguntó Marinette, se sentía nerviosa.

—No... —Chat Noir se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas.

Marinette no sabía bien que hacer, jamás había visto a su gatito llorando. Era algo nuevo y vaya que era doloroso.

—Chat Noir... —no sabía qué decir.

—No digas nada.

Ella tomó una de sus manos.

—No importa que esa persona ya no éste. Si quieres espíritu navideño, ven aquí —ella hablaba con decisión, parecía estar tan segura y su rostro demostraba tal preocupación —. Yo te contaré historias navideñas, incluso podemos ver películas...

Por un momento Chat Noir pensó en su madre, sintió deseos de llorar. Simplemente se contuvo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gracias... —susurró.

—No me agradezcas, todos merecemos ser felices en Navidad —separándose del abrazo le colocó el gorrito navideño al héroe. Él sonrió —. Te ves lindo como un Gatito Claus —rió ella.


End file.
